The Pain of Winning
by Your.Neko.Chan
Summary: Kickboxing tournament. Rated T for violence.


Hey, this is .Chan. This is just something that I had to do for my English Comms assignment. I don't think its the best, but I'm curious as to what other people think.

**The Pain of Winning**

My name is Yuki Sato and I'm an ordinary sixteen year old school girl. I go to school five and a half days a week. I practice kickboxing for one hour everyday and study for two hours everyday. I have two close-friends and a best-friend. I've known Ichigo, my best-friend, since we were young. I've known Megumi and Noriko since middle-school. Ichigo practices kickboxing, and is my sparring partner. Megumi runs track. Noriko likes relaxing. This is the story of the greatest fight of my life.

I see his fist flying at me from the right. I dodge and grab his wrist with lightening reflexes. I send my right leg flying into his open ribs. We separate and he clutches his ribs. "Damn it. Did you have to kick so hard?!" My best-friend asks me.

"I'm sorry. You know me, I get carried away sometimes. Are you ok?" I say as I walk towards him.

"It's ok, I'm fine." He says, smiling, but still clutching his ribs, "but how about we take a break anyway?" I laugh, helping him to the bleachers, where Megumi and Noriko are sitting with our bags.

"Did you hurt him again? Honestly Yuki! You're way to rough with people." Noriko sighs.

I fold my arms and retort "Look, I'm not exactly 'Daddy's little girl' am I? I like kickboxing, its fun and great exercise! We've had this argument a million times before; I'm not changing just because you want me to. End of discussion." I sit down and take a drink of water from the bottle in my bag. Noriko sighs, crossing her arms and legs.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ichigo?" Megumi asks our injured friend. He smiles brightly at her.

"Of corse I'm ok, Megumi. It'd take more than that to keep me down!" he says loudly, smiling still. I smirk at him.

"In other words you're in so much pain right now that it hurts to breath. Am I right?" I smirk again as he nods sheepishly. "Then let's call it a day. Thanks for helping me practice. I'm sorry I hurt you." I stand up and he looks at the floor. "Need a hand?" I say holding out my hand. He looks from my hand to my face and nods.

I pull him to his feet and wrap my arm around his back and half-drag him to the boys changing room. "You're on your own now, sorry." I say smiling at him. Megumi comes up behind us with our bags. Ichigo takes his, says thanks to her and walks through the door behind him. I take my own bag and we walk down the hall to the girls changing room.

I change back into my school uniform and walk out of the changing room. I see Megumi, Noriko and Ichigo at the end of the hall, putting their shoes on. I walk over and put my own on. "When is the next match in the competition, Yuki?" Ichigo asks me. I smile at him.

"It's on Sunday, tomorrow. Are you going to come and watch me win a fight against someone I don't even know?" I ask him. He smiles back at me.

"I'll be there, you can count on it." Noriko looks at me from around Ichigo, who I'm helping to walk, again.

"Yuki, remind me. What round is this? Is there three fights that you have to win before you can become Champion?"

"No, this is the last fight. If I win this, that title is mine. Uh, wasn't that your bus?" I ask as a bus pulls into a bus stop, a little ways behind us. She turns and shouts goodbye as she runs to the bus.

"And now Faith Johnson will fight against Yuki Sato. Both girls are excellent fighters, but which is the better? Let's find out!" The commentators' voice rings out over the crowd, reaching my ears. "Now, begin!"

I steady myself and size her up, then stand in a fighting stance.

'Why hasn't she attacked me yet?' I think to myself after five minutes of standing and staring at each other. 'Most people would have come at me by now, but she's different. This is going to be a long fight.' I sigh to myself.

"Uh, I said to begin. You can start fighting now." The commentator says to us.

"This isn't about senseless fighting, you know! This is a complex thing; you have to anticipate your opponents' moves and be prepared to counter them, instantly." Faith yells, angrily, at the commentator. I sigh to myself.

"Ah, you're going to be troublesome, aren't you? Well, when you want to start this thing, just go right ahead and attack me." I say, smiling, trying to provoke her. I notice that she looks really angry, but I think I had little effect, still I smile at my handiwork.

"Okay. That's enough of standing around and talking. I'm going to finish this quickly!" She shouts at my smirking face. She rushes towards me and attempts to hit me. I can tell she's trying to beat me into the ground, I smirk again.

"I see you didn't know that I'm good at defence." I say while dodging her attacks.

"Stop running away! Stand and fight!" Faith screams at me. She stops meters away from me. I realise she wants me to be serious 'Ok, I'll show everyone my real skills.' I smile, knowing that it will annoy her more.

She goes to attack me again, but this time I don't run or dodge, I block her leg with my right arm.

Suddenly, a sickening crack resonates throughout the building. Everyone and everything stops and stares at my right arm, even Faith and I stop.

'This isn't over yet. A broken arm won't stop me from winning!' I hold my arm across my stomach and run at her. She gasps at my speed, and stupidity, and I kick her like I kicked Ichigo, only this kick has anger and a lot more strength behind it. She's sent flying across the room and into the floor, out of range of the matts. She struggles to get up.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. You have a broken rib, and if you're really unlucky, you might have a punctured lung." I say in a voice unlike my own.

"Ok. I now call this match over. Yuki Sato is the winner." The commentator says, as I walk over to Faith and offer her my left hand. I pull her up and medics lead us both into seperate rooms for treatment.

End.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews welcomed with mini parties. Critisism is also welcomed. Flames will be used to bake cookies that will NOT be shared with Flamers.


End file.
